


My place in the galaxy

by Arkainr



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, M/M, New Beginnings, The Force, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkainr/pseuds/Arkainr
Summary: A story about a Jedi - Athal Intir who survived the Purge and has been forced to find a new life. He remains in hiding until someday something happens and he feels the urge to stand up to the Empire. It's a gay romance about discovering their own sexuality and falling in love for the first time.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 25





	My place in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm kinda exited but also worried a little about this story. I just loved so much the story "The fallen Order" has told and I felt in love with Cal Kestis. I tried to get everything right to fit in the current canon but some new things will surely appear. You'll be reading as a Chandrilan Jedi - Athal Intir who is in Cal's age. He also survived the Order 66 but had a long journey. Not everything will be revealed now, but in time as the story progress you will learn more about him :). If you have any notes don't hesitate to let me know, but go easy :)

Watching as the sun sets over the colourful grasses of Kiros was one of the few things that always brought me peace and sense of serenity it this world. In those moments I could clearly see what the galaxy could and should look like - calm and peaceful. But sadly reality is much different now and I only have those few moments of this delusional dream before the sun completely disappears below the horizon. I got up and gaze at those fields one last time as if I was hoping the sun would come back for just a moment for me to zone out one more time today and even though I knew it to be impossible I couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed I was not allowed to last in those few minutes a little longer. This was the ideal spot to admire the beauty of this planet, isolated from everyone in the mountains on a small ledge with the perfect view. But I knew the price of it, which was the long walk to and from this place. As I was approaching the city, from the distance I saw another construction site for a new block of apartments and soon shops to be build next to it. I knew that because I was the one to map out and plan already approved housing for expansion of this neighbourhood. 

I liked my job, even though I was no hero I still could help the people in a different way - by helping build their new home on this world. Kiros came a long way from the clone wars, when its entire population was almost wiped out by the Zygerrians and Separatists. Now it’s a destination for people looking for a fresh start with so many opportunities. Also the fact that the Empire’s interest and presence is limited, as it’s just another world in the outer rim without any valuable resources, has contributed a lot. ‘Well it’s especially the reason I decided to stay here.’ I admitted.

I noticed that I have a lot in common with Kiros and its people – at first having stability and entire life, then one terrible day this life falling apart, me looking to just survive and finally starting anew. After the life in the Jedi Order my only instinct was to find different Jedi who survived the Purge but after a long searches even in the most distant parts of the galaxy, I never did. Instead I stayed on Kiros and started working as a gardener in the city of Thori. I always was good with plants, I don’t know why, but they seemed to be growing just the way I wanted them to. As if they were aware of my vision and wanted to help me. I tried to blend in but as the city was getting bigger the need for people who knew this place and had the proper abilities got higher and I was promoted and so, now I would map and coordinate its expansion. It seemed as nothing remained from my old life, that was the point of it – to keep a low profile and not raise any suspicions that I could be something more.

Finally I entered the city. As I walked down the streets making my way home I sensed there was something wrong. The streets were empty and as I walked into the main square I knew why. The Empire has sent new forces. That was quite unusual because of the their numbers. They were a lot of them and they were more intimidating than usual. I also noticed something else. On Kiros there were only stormtroopers who wore always the same white armour but now with the new forces arrived quite a few in black armours. When I was standing there and trying to comprehend what those new units meant, I was approached by Togruta woman with two guards at her side.

“Athal” She called me. “Impressive, isn’t it?”

“Council Lera. Yes, impressive but unexpected.” I responded.  
She was our city’s council member. She was the one of the survivors from the time they were captured into slavery. She still had some scars from that time but she was strong and wore them proudly saying they are a perfect reminder why it is important to stick together. She was a good woman but she was the one responsible for reporting back to the Empire. She could reason with them and convince them how to proceed with Kiros. Lera was probably the reason why the Empire was so scarce here and did not intervene with our life aside from few taxes and a couple of stormtroopers stationed here.

“Why have they come? I thought we’re not of interest to the Empire.” 

“We’re not.” She responded. “It’s only temporary, they’ve come looking for someone and they will leave us alone once they capture him.”

“So it’s a ‘H E’ they’re looking for?” I asked. Now I started to feel the cold sweat coming down my back. Did they finally figured out that I was a Jedi? But how? I was so careful and these past 3 years I was here.

“Yes, and HE is a Jedi” She said. “His name is Cal Kestis and they have intel that he came to Kiros recently.”

My heart almost stopped. I had a sudden inflow of different emotions. I was glad they don’t know about me but at the same there is another Jedi who survived and he’s here! And now the Empire is going to hunt him down. My mind was racing but not for long as Lera interrupted my thoughts by saying:

“I trust that you will provide our guests with proper holomaps of the area.” She said with a forced smile. 

I had the most maps as one of the city planners. I used to map the area from the time I first arrived kinda of a way to break free from the city sometimes and it stuck with me later as they were the reason why I got this job.

‘So they don’t know exactly where he is hiding, I may have time to try to find him before they do. Those maps will surely help them, but I have to give the Empire them so not to raise suspicions.’ I thought to myself.

“Yes, of course. You can take them from my office.” I responded reluctantly. 

The council member nodded and walked away with her escort.

I walked away still looking at the number of troops in the square. With that manpower and my holomaps it’s only a matter of time until they find him. ’I have to do something, I can’t be just stand there and do nothing until they find him. No, not again. This is my chance to find another Jedi, to belong again.’ I needed to find him first and warn him.

When I got home I immediately pull out my copies of the holomaps. I started to think where I would hide. I was looking for a place away from the city where I could land a ship and have access to water. I started to narrow down possible hideouts but still so many remained. ‘You were looking for a Jedi for so long in the entire galaxy and now when he’s on the same planet you’ve been mapping, you can’t think of a place where he could be?’ I said as I got frustrated and tossed my databank away hopelessly. I needed to clear my mind, to set back all those emotions and focus. I sat down and crossed my legs to calm dawn and try to connect with the force. I don’t know how long I was sitting and meditating but something happened. I saw a place. At the foot of the mountain, with the waterfall coming down to a small lake. I remembered that place. It was hidden inside a forest so no one saw the waterfall and the lake from the ground. Only a forest and a lake. I stumbled at it by shier luck. It was truly beautiful but it was a quite far ride from Thori.

‘Why am I remembering this place now? Could it be THE place? I heard about force visions but those were very rare and from what I know you couldn’t always trust them.’

I was hesitant but it was my best shot and somehow I trusted my instincts. I quickly gathered what I thought would be useful and went to my speeder bike. I prepared for the ride and just as I was to go I thought of something. My lightsabers. They were hidden. I haven’t really used them in years. It was dangerous to even have them but I couldn’t throw them away. I took them from this hidden compartment below basement and turned them on. Two yellow blades appeared, just as they used to so many times long ago. I switched them off and attached them to my belt. I took the bike out and saw dark empty streets. I figured that the Empire would start their search in the morning so I had a little head start. I got on my speeder and drove away.

‘I’m going to find you Cal. This time I won’t fail.’


End file.
